Silent Lucidity
by leggylover03
Summary: SOngfic: Can one night change the way you look at someone? WIll it for Harry?


Title: Silent Lucidity

Summary: One night can change the way you see someone, will it change Harry's views of Snape?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the story thoughts

A/N: This would be an AU AU AU . A Severitus to be exact. Any reviews would be welcome

Harry walked slowly into Snape's classroom. He was still revealing in the fact that he was his father, and a little angry also. If Snape was his father, then why had he left him to the Dursley's. All those years of pain and anguish could have been avoided, and this enraged him more. Now he had to go through Occulmency with the man. Snape had said he wished to speak with him after the session, to clear a few things up, but Harry was so lost as to what to do, he feared their talk and the lesson even more. How could he show his father how weak he had been with the muggles? With a long drawn out sigh, he opened the door to face his father.

The lesson had gone poorly, and once again Harry had been left upon the cold, hard floor in tears. This time was different however for Snape came over to him and helped him to stand.

"I believe we have had enough for one day. How about we retire to my chambers, and have our little talk?"

With a silent nod of yes, Harry walked into the place where he never thought he would enter. Once the door swung open he was floored. The room was not drab, and cold like he expected,. but instead was filled with soft hues of blues and silver. Harry stared, his mouth falling open at Snape.

"Do not look so surprised. Your mother picked out these colors, for she said I had no taste. Now come let us sit and have a talk."

Harry sat there upon the couch listening to his father tell him of choices. He was in awe as his father explained how he had loved his mother deeply, and how he had not known of Harry, until a few short days ago. Snape's voice rose a little at the mention of how his memories were obliterated for the greater good. Harry tried to absorb it all in, but his mind was reeling with all this new found information, and quite frankly he did not know how to deal with it.

He was very relieved that Snape had not mentioned his fear of the muggles, and had only grew silent as they were brought up. Harry felt tired, his whole body exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was startled from his stupor when Snape handed him the cup of tea, and he drank it down with one gulp. At once the effects of the sleeping draught took effect, and Harry only had time to say one thing before his eyes closed.

"That's not fair"

"Rest my son, for now we have a whole lifetime to learn of each other."

Snape sat back in the chair and watched his son. "It had been too long since he had let anyone into his heart. Could he raise Harry, like a father after all this time? Could he erase the years of hatred he had shown the boy?" Harry tossed and turned on the couch, and Snape went to pick him up. Lovingly, he cradled the boy in his arms and went to place him on the bed. He turned to leave out of the room when a faint whimper caught his ears.

Harry seemed to be in caught up in a nightmare, and he cried out. Snape's normally steel heart crumbled at this sight, and he rushed over to the bed, and shook his son.

"Harry, wake up it was only a dream"

Harry opened his eyes and the last few tears trickled out. His dreams were always the same. He was trapped, and he had no one to help him. Sirius and Cedric had died all because of him, and when he had turned for comfort in his dream, he had found no one there."

Snape cradled his son, and rocked him back and forth until the tears stopped flowing. "I am here for you. Do not try to hid the pain from me." he whispered.

Harry couldn't stop the flow of tears, and for the first time he did not try to. He wanted to tell his father of his dreams, but he did not know if he could face his rejection. How could he love someone so weak?

Harry looked into his father's eyes and saw not hatred in them, but instead he saw something more, and broke down.

"I have dreams everynight. I dream of how I failed Sirius, Cedric, and even my parents. I am not the saviour of the wizarding world. I am just some coward, who could not even face down my muggle uncle."

Snape waited for him to finish all that he wished to reveal before he spoke."Harry no one thinks less of you. You have faced many things in your short life, and they are sure to scar you. I do not look upon you with anything but love right now, that and a sense of pride that you are still here despite the odds. Know that regardless of what you are still to face, I will be here with you, watching and guiding you every step of the way. Never will you face it alone again."

Harry was for once at peace within himself, and this let him slowly drift off to sleep again This time when his dreams were filled with horrible images he was no longer alone. Smiling he fought back all the evilness, until no one was left, and he was engulfed in his father's arms.

Down the hall in his own room Severus Snape drifted off into his own dreams. There always waited his own inner demons. The people who had suffered at his hand, the many errors of judgement he had made over the course of his life. "Could there ever be redemption for his sins?" He did not think so. His dreams were always filled with the screams of those, whose lives he had taken as a death eater. No one had seen the horror in his eyes at those dreams, for he masked his emotions well. Even Dumbledore did not fully know of his feelings. Rolling over he was swept up in yet another of his past mistakes, and was reliving the death of another innocent person he had killed.

Harry awoke to screams, and for the first time they were not his. Sitting up in the bed at first he was frightened. He then realized it could be only one other person, and that was his father. He did not know what tortured him so, but he could not let him go through this alone. Harry knew what it felt like to have no one there with you when the darkness tried to claim your very soul, and he would prevent his father from feeling this pain if he could. Silently he got up and tip toed down the hall.

When he got to Snape's room he slowly pushed open the door, and found that indeed it was his father who screamed out. The sheets were flung off the bed, and he was writhing around. As Harry moved closer he saw tears. He gasped, for he had never seen his father even look sorrowful, and now his face was covered in tears as he wept in his dream. Harry moved and sat upon the bed and reached out his hand. With caution he wiped away the tears from his father's face, and placed a kiss upon his brow.

Severus Snape stirred, and was immediately brought from his nightmare. There, sitting on his bed was none other than Harry, his son. Harry was looking sorrowful into his eyes, and he realized he had let the boy see him cry.

"I am sorry to wake you from your sleep. You may go back to bed now, I am fine."

"You are not fine, and do not try to tell me you are. I want to help. You have the same horrid dreams I have, and now I wish to be there for you."

"How can you help me? I know you are my son, but how can such a small child help me? It is not possible, and I wish you no more pain than you have already seen."

"I want to do it because I love you. You know love, it was what you must have shared with my mother, and I know you are not as cold and calculating as you would have people to believe. Will you not let me help you?"

"Together we will help each other," Snape said as he hugged his son. Laying back down on the bed they both knew if the other woke again from a nightmare that someone would be there. Someone who would fight away the demons of their mind. Never again would either be alone, for now they had the love of a father and son, and this could conquer all. 


End file.
